Handyman
by plumpykaye
Summary: She had enough but she could not deny how heartbroken and hurt she was. Once more the resident sweetheart, Emily Fields, is broken. She did not miss it. She saw the truth behind Emily's mask. She wants to help her, if it is a possibility, she would want to fix her.
1. Chapter 1

She was done, she thought she wasted so much time on her, she had enough but she could not deny how heartbroken and hurt she was. It was like hearing the news of the police finding of what they thought her remains over again. It was like coming home from a long night of finding out that Mona was A then being welcomed by the news that Maya is dead. Once more the resident sweetheart, Emily Fields, is broken.

It would be a lie to say that it was fine for her to turn her back against Ali. No matter what she does Ali would always be Ali to her. She cried herself to sleep that night. It was a nightmare and inside she hoped that it was all a dream and that she would wake up in Ali's bed to that time they kissed again for the first time after a long time. But she did wake up, only to feel the pain and so her tears fell down again. She grew up on those years Ali was gone. She became stronger and less vulnerable, building a barrier for anything that could bring her heart down to rubble again, yet here she was now, balling her eyes out.

It was easier when Ali wasn't around. When she would not see her attempting to fix things with her, when she would not turn away when she sees her coming her way, when she didn't have to avoid the rest of her friends just because Ali is with them. She noticed Hanna all sobered up. She noticed Aria slowly moving on with the New York thing. She noticed Spencer coping with her parent's divorce. She thinks to herself if she could just put a mask on and pretend that everything in her is okay. That maybe, eventually, soon enough, her façade would soon become the truth.

* * *

Hanna did not miss it. She saw the truth behind Emily's mask. She wants to help her, if it is a possibility, she would fix her. She always thought of Emily as someone special, not necessarily in a romantic way but someone she would give up her life for. Seeing her that way broke her heart too. She was scared that again, Emily would throw herself to partying and alcohol just like what she did when she lost Maya. She was scared that A would take advantage of her best friend's weakness as of the moment. It was one thing for her to spiral down but it's another when Emily is the one traveling down the broken road. She had to do something.

One morning she saw Emily and Paige talking. She knew Emily still cared for Paige and maybe a part of her still loved her too or in love with the memories. She knew how much Paige loves Emily and how much she wanted Emily back. Normally Hanna would be happy for Emily because at least somehow she found herself someone that could help her get through the pain but it didn't seem right. Paige was a good person and if Emily throws herself at her, whether for rebound or for an actual revamp of their relationship, it would be another complicated mess. It would be unfair for Paige even if it is at her advantage. It wouldn't be a smart decision for Emily either. For her it was the wisest conclusion she ever had, she thought that the best choice Emily had was to give her heart a break, and she was up to help her best friend for that.

* * *

"Hanna what are you doing here? What time is it?" A grumpy Emily awakens by Hanna's shaking

"Almost half past six. Come on Em get up, we're doing a loop" She wasn't used to waking up early, morning runs weren't even her thing but she's willingly doing it now for Emily and for herself..

"I just want to sleep okay. I have a very bad headache" she doesn't give up easily so she pulls the covers only to find out that the brunette had with her under the covers a flask that she might have been nursing herself last night.

"I wouldn't have to ask why. Come on Emily, up!" She stood there impatiently. When Emily didn't move to get up but laid on her stomach instead, she decided to do the extreme measures of waking her friend up. She let out a defeated sigh before plumping her body on top of Emily's. And with that Emily woke up and gave in to what Hanna went there for.

Despite Emily's hangover she was still at the lead of the trail going even faster than her usual speed. Hanna was barely able to breathe and limbs felt like they were going to get off anytime but is motivated by the thought of helping Emily. Not a word came out from both girls during the whole run.

"Em wait up" She stops Emily before she could enter her house. "You and Al-" She was rudely cut off by the other girl knowing what she had to say.

"No. We're not gonna talk about…about who you're about say. There's nothing to talk about" and with that Emily went inside shutting the door in front of Hanna's face. What Hanna had left was a sigh.

* * *

-Hanna's POV-

This was going to be harder than I thought it would be. Emily kept pushing that she was okay and I almost want to believe her. Alison's not really my favorite person now but the way she looks at Emily when she thought no one notices, I could see from her how sorry she was for Emily. I can't really say she's changed but the old Alison would never look at someone that way. But I'm still teed off with her hurting Emily again. This was what I was worried about when she came home. If Superman had kryptonite, Emily had Alison.

Just before the bell rang I spotted Emily at the lockers. I secretly pass her my flask. She looked at me perplexed as to why I am giving it to her so I answer her before she could ask.

"If that makes you feel better with all that's happening then so be it." I gave her a hug before heading towards class.

We were all gathered at the lunch table with Spencer and Aria sitting next to each other opposite to where Emily and I were and Alison on my other side. I could see Emily weighing her actions but as expected she took the flask from her bag and secretly took a sip of it. _Wait for it. Wait for it. Ha!_

"What the hell Hanna?" she asks loudly spitting the sip she took from the flask and throwing the flask on top of our table. Instead of filling it with booze I filled it with a concoction for hangover that I found online.

"Why did you bring a flask on a school day Em? Did you take Hanna's place in the drinking contest?" Spencer asks her angrily. Alison was about to say something but I squeezed her thigh signaling for her not to talk. I know Emily wouldn't really be appreciative of anything she says.

"I take offense in that Spencer" I tell Spencer with a glare to keep her mouth shut. Emily looks at her with looks of dagger then looks at me with the same look. Without saying a word I stood up and drag Emily with me. I was just going take her somewhere secluded at the school but everywhere was too crowded. So I drag us both to the parking lot and got inside my car.

"Did you seriously think I would just let you drown yourself in alcohol? I care about you Emily. I care about you a lot. You didn't want me like that when I was in your place. You're the one who told me that alcohol does not solve anything. Em you know that you could always talk to me about anything. If you want to scream, rant, whatever, you could do it with me. Just don't do this Emmy. It was enough that I had to go down that hole. I wouldn't just sit here with cheesy puffs on hand watching you dig up the hole I just got back from." I catch up my breath after my long speech. Emily was already in heavy tears when I ended.

"I just want to forget" she says with a low voice. I also couldn't help myself from crying. I could just say it would be okay but I don't want to say things that I'm not sure of so I wrapped my arms around her instead. "Take me away from here…please" I nodded and straightened back at the driver's seat driving away towards the road heading nowhere.

* * *

We found ourselves at the highest point in Rosewood. From where we were it looked like just another town but in reality that town is something else. It had been half an hour since we've arrived but Emily was still silent. I didn't force her to talk too. We just sat at the ground in silence.

"Thank you Han, for doing this. I was tiptoeing around Alison. I was scared that all the feelings I had before would come back, a small amount of it did. I didn't tell you girls about this but we kissed. Remember the night that she was ambushed by Mona at the church? It was that night. She told me that my feelings before weren't one sided and that those kisses before weren't just for practice. If I was myself 2 years ago I would've danced for joy but I am not that person anymore." I was not prepared for everything that Emily said when she finally spoke up. I was trying to process everything at once.

"How do you feel about that?" I was trying to make sense of my own question.

"All this time I felt like I was just used by her and now she claims that it did matter to her. A part of me is happy but a bigger part of me feels nothing. I've always created scenarios in my mind of when she gets back here. I thought I'd be happy with her and that's it but I was wrong." _Is she implying that she doesn't love her anymore or is she saying she can't have a happy ending with Ali?_ It was all too confusing.

"Do you still love Ali?" She doesn't flinch. Her facial expression doesn't change. She doesn't say a word. "Do you still love Paige?" I changed my question but she stayed the same. Neutral and silent. "Do you love someone…else?" Maybe I was saying the name of the wrong person so I changed my question again.

"I don't know. I'm not sure with anything. I don't know if I love someone out of them two or if I love someone else or if I'm still capable of loving at all. I'm sorting things out" I place my hand on her waist and pull her sideways closer to me. She rests her head on shoulder. I remember us being like this on her porch when she almost left for Texas but only the other way around this time.

"Give your heart a break Em. Take your time" I get her hand with my free hand and draw circles on her palm.

"I don't know where to start" she sighs and puts more of her weight in me but I do not complain.

"Baby steps Emmy. Baby steps" I turn my head and press my lips on her temples.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hanna's POV-

I rush my way to the lockers to catch up with the girls. After that moment at the peak I gave Emily the space and time she needed for herself and so far she was doing well. After passing through some random students I finally saw Spencer and Aria.

"Hey guys. Where's Em and Ali?" Both girls looked at me with a look that's a mixture of being pissed and disbelief, and pointed at Emily. My head turned to the direction they were pointing at and just when I thought Emily was doing well already, I was wrong. I marched towards Emily with heavy steps. She was being all flirty girly with a guy from the lower year who must've forgotten that she isn't into boys.

"Unless you got the V, she's not into you. Now scoot!" I rudely dismissed the guy who was brushing the hair on Emily's face.

"And you are?" he asks me cockily

"Her girlfriend. Now go" he tried to size me up but I was not backing down.

"I'll see you around mermaid" he says sweetly to Emily then looks judgmentally at me before leaving.

"What the hell Hanna?" Emily asks right after the guy was out of earshot

"No. What the hell Emily? We, the whole school know you're not bi-curious. You're into girls not guys. What kind of stunt was that?" I don't see Emily going back to the confused stage again. I mean she had been with quite a handful of relationship with girls.

"I guess my luck isn't with girls so why not try with guys. Maybe my mom was secretly casting voodoo chants for this." She says nonchalantly.

"Are you drunk again? I know I'm dumb at times but you're sounding like me right now. What has gotten into you Em?" She rolled her eyes at me and heavy sigh she spoke up again

"My relationships always crash and burn. I never manage to make my relationship work. Maybe a relationship with a girl isn't for me" Her voice starts to break but her face is kept composed.

"Didn't it cross your mind that maybe it didn't work because it's not meant to be? Emily change who you are because you're moping over Alison. She's…ugh!" I can't even find the words to describe Alison. I hate how much she could affect Emily.

"This is not me moping over Alison. I'm so over her. This is me trying to get in the game again. I stuck for Ali, I trusted her when no one else did but she betrayed me. What I had with Paige was more genuine and now we can't just kiss and make up and pretend nothing happened. She found someone else. She's moved on and here I am trapped in a hole because I chose to open a chance on Ali and I's book. I want to show Ali that she doesn't control me anymore" Her voice rose as she talked. I held her arm in attempt to calm her.

"Emily you're the most caring person I've come to know and you deserve the best. If you're insecure of Paige moving on and you want Ali to see that you're not her puppet then don't do this. Don't throw yourself to some random someone. You're way better than that." She seem to process what I said and before all my neurons get to function my mouth spoke out something ."Use me as your rebound"

"What? I c-can't do that Hanna. You're my best friend" I was thankful that she didn't see it as an insane idea which now seems like it really isn't

"That's the point. I will do anything for you even being the rebound girl" just then the bell rang and to cut all the explanations and convincing I did another stupid thing for the second time around today. I kissed Emily, on the lips, long enough for it to be remembered. She was too taken back to respond to the kiss or say something. "Think about it" I said to her before heading to class.

* * *

-Emily's POV-

Hanna surely had taken me by surprise. Maybe flirting with that sleeze was a bit crazy but her idea, it was insane. I wonder why it surprises me, Hanna always had the most crazy ideas. It would also be ungrateful of me not to thank her. I know she was just doing it for me. Pushing all the disturbing thoughts away I walked my way to class.

Over lunch break the girls and I discussed things regarding A and Alison leaving town. Few weeks ago A didn't allow her to leave now we wonder what changed but it was a breather without her around. Hanna didn't verbally bring up her suggestion but kept on sending me a reminding look.

Nothing interesting happened for the rest of the day. I went home straight after the swim practice. It was another buzzkill for me to be the assistant swim coach when I badly wanted to swim competitively again. I lay on my bed thinking over things. Word from the street was that Alison was coming back to school tomorrow. _Time to prepare the banners and flowers._ I say sarcastically in my head. I thought about getting myself some drink but decided not to. With all the frustration and heavy feeling I closed my eyes and forced myself to sleep.

* * *

Unlike her first day back from the dead, Alison's comeback was more low-key now. She wasn't drawing too much attention but her new recruits of us wannabes are. I don't know if I was amused or saddened by the fact that she had gathered up girls who were like us to be around her. She stares at our group and gives us her signature smirk.

"She's gone full pyscho" Mona says as she looks at them. _So are we?_ I asked myself. We've gone over the edge that we sought to seek for Mona's help. We've worked with Mona before and still at the end she turned against us, hopefully this time she wouldn't anymore.

* * *

After what felt like hours of staring at them I walked out and went to the lockers. While busy sorting out the things I needed, I felt someone stand beside me.

"Emily" The voice had me stiffen. I close the locker door and put my bold face on.

"Looks like you've gathered up your own army" I say to Alison yet my sight focused on the girl who resembles me that she was with.

"I needed people who believed in me and will not leave me." She says in reply

"You must've forgotten who left who Ali. You decided this" I finally had the courage to stand against her

"I never wanted you to hate me Emily. We can still change things. You can still come with me" Her tone was soft. Usually she would've said something sharper than my words

"I'm not your puppet anymore" I saw her flinch with my words but I do not let my guard down. She looks at me for a moment without blinking.

"Let's go killer" she said to girl and so they left. It was my turn to flinch. _How dare she use that nickname on her._ I feel my body heat up. It's not like it was still special for me. I just feel bad for the girl who's going to be played around the way I was toyed.

* * *

I lost my focus during class. It would be a lie if I say that no part of me was jealous because a small part of me was. But I was more furious than jealous, no one deserves to be manipulated. It's like Alison is back to her old queen bitchy self. All the regrets of trusting her and giving her another chance and sticking around, came rushing like rainfall. I am too occupied by over thinking that I didn't notice everyone leaving except for me and the girls who were waiting for me.

"Emily?" Spencer broke me away from my thoughts. I quickly packed my things and stood up to leave. I could faintly hear Aria asking them what was wrong with me.

All eyes on the cafeteria seem to move from Ali's group to ours. _Are we really that of a big thing?_ To add to my already annoying day, I saw Paige with that blonde girl that I haven't seen much before.

"Emily don't play with your food" Mona says as she sits down on our table. I could see Hanna observing me from my peripheral view while Spencer and Aria look at each other. I take a bite of my pasta but it doesn't taste best, not with all that's on my mind now.

"Han can you come with me? I need a hand on something" I asked Hanna who nodded immediately.

"Sure" We stood up and I almost dragged Hanna to the restroom.

"What do need me-" before Hanna could continue I smashed my lips on hers and pushed her so she was leaning against the door. I pulled away to look at her reaction. She didn't look surprised. If I wasn't mistaken she was waiting for me to do this.

"I'm taking you on that offer" I said before leaning in again for a kiss to which she now responded. _Hanna Marin, my best friend, had become officially the rebound._


	3. Chapter 3

-Emily's POV-

From time and time again whenever I see Ali and her crew or Paige with that blonde girl, Hanna immediately gets drag by me to the nearest secluded space; the restroom , the swim team's locker room, even the janitor's closet. A part of me feels guilty for somehow overusing her but I can't help to let out my frustrations on her and I never hear her complain.

"H-Hanna I'm s-sorry…" I spoke once I pulled away from kissing her. We were on the cafeteria eating lunch when Ali entered with that me wannabe and as usual it annoyed me so I dragged Hanna to the backseat of my car.

"Emily don't. If this is what I could do to help then so be it. If anyone deserves more to be loved it is you Em." Hanna says seriously. I removed myself from her top so we could sit properly.

"I'm really trying to figure things out Han it's just that this…this is how I let my frustrations out and it just came to me that it looks like I'm abusing you" my voice volume down as I finished my sentence. I ducked my head in shame.

"Hey you're not abusing me Em this is voluntary" trust Hanna Marin to have the best sense of humor. "Besides I could get used to making out with you. I might consider this a hobby. You have soft lips and you smell good oh you taste good too like cherries" see what I mean?

"Well for one I always get compliments for being a good kisser" I say with a slight ego boost

"Touché Fields!" We both laughed and for a moment I forgot everything that's bothering me. That's what's good being with Hanna. She's the best kind of friend anyone could ask for. She has this sunshine and aura that lightens up a dark room. I'm so much thankful for having her. _If only the other blonde I know is like her._

* * *

"Where have you been?" Spencer asked when we went back to the cafeteria. She and Aria knows nothing about Hanna and I's setup.

"Oh we just needed a little private time." Hanna says nonchalantly and neither Spencer nor Aria pushed for more.

"So are you guys ready for thanksgiving?" Mona asked as she sat down on our table. Yes, Mona's been our companion most of the time now.

"Not really" "No" "Kind of" "Nah" we all say in chorus with Aria having the only optimistic answer thus all our eyes darted to her.

"It's the first thanksgiving with Ezra and my family" she answers with her very much in love smile.

"Figures. I'm still behind decorating for Christmas so I'm really bummed" I say to them

"I would want to help you Em but you know it's also the first thanksgiving that my mom and I are going to spend alone. Despite how busy their schedules my parents were always there so was Melissa, now it's just me and her" Spencer says with a sigh. We know her parents splitting up and Melissa leaving is taking a toll on her.

"Don't worry Spence we're here for you. You and your mom can spend thanksgiving dinner with my mom and me. We're in everything together." Hanna offers and Spencer smiles at her gratefully.

"I'll talk to my mom about that Han. Thanks for the offer." I look at Hanna sideways and secretly admire her for the kind of friendship she gives us.

"Oh by the way Em I could give you a hand with decorating." Hanna tells me.

"Thanks Han" I said in reply. Aria was going to help Fitz with pie duty and Mona is in-charge with research a.k.a A-search

* * *

Hanna and I are now decorating my house with some extra hand. She had dragged Caleb insisting that this was a good activity for him to recover from whatever magical fireflies they were talking about and coincidentally I bumped into Paige this morning and she had offered to help.

"Em a word please" Hanna comes out of the front door bringing the Christmas lights I asked her to get from upstairs.

"Yeah?" I tried to decipher the look on her face but it was too serious to be read

"What is Paige doing here? Are you back together or something?" She questions me still bearing the serious face on

"No she just offered to help, as a friend. I'm still figuring things out Han. Eggnog?" I offer her the cup I was prepared. She took my offer with a look and a smile saying 'this-girl-is-unbelievable'. Okay I admit I might have gone over the top with the whole Christmas thing but it was my favorite.

* * *

-Hanna's POV-

I walked to Caleb to hand him the lights Emily had ask me to get. I could really see how excited she really was. This is the one thing she does for her and her family every year it's nice to see that she doesn't let the Ali dilemma stop her from doing it. I look back to her porch and saw Emily talking to Paige who was up on the balcony with the snow man whom I've just heard from Emily that's named Snowy. She then tells Paige that the penguins on the box are Pingy and Wingy. She says she named then when she was three. _Oh Em you're such a big dork._ My amusement with Paige and Emily's conversation was cut short when I saw Alison standing at the other side of the road not so amused. She eyed them furiously before walking away.

"Hanna! Hanna!" Caleb called out my attention.

"Uh what?" I asked clueless

"Which one did you touch?" He asked referring to the Christmas lights I was holding. I didn't notice myself carelessly touching them while I was watching Alison.

"All of them. I don't know" He touched the other bulbs on his side and so did I on my side

"Try one of the red ones, they always go out" Emily intervened holding another decoration on her arm. I adjusted the last red bulb I remember touching minutes ago and it lit up. "Told ya. Let's deck the halls and falalalala" She says cheerfully making Caleb and I share a weird look.

"What is wrong with her?" Caleb asks wondering

"Read her boobs the girl loves Christmas" Caleb just nodded and smirked. Just seconds after the words came of my mouth I realized that somehow the way I said it was like I was making my boyfriend check out my best friend's boobs.

"Where's Jesus?" I heard Emily yell in a cute manner with Paige answer right after.

"She really goes all out huh?! Anyways on a completely out of topic question, do you already have plans for college?" I nodded at him. I haven't shared any of my plans with anyone except my mom yet.

"Brown, NYU, Northwestern, Stanford, Oberlin and Wesleyan. I haven't made final decisions yet" He looked at me with brows furrowed and questionable look "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that those schools are where braniacs go to" This is one of the reasons why I didn't share it with other yet.

"Yeah. So? You know this tests they make you take? SCT? Apparently I did kinda good, too good actually because the guidance councilor had called me in for cheating" It was somehow insulting to hear it. In fact that was how my mom also reacted but nevertheless she was so proud of me.

"I believe you Han and I'm so proud of you. I want you to know that wherever you choose to go I'm with you" Caleb says while he caresses my cheek. My heart flatter at his words and my stomach fills with butterflies. He already passed his exit exams so he could actually come with me wherever I go. Just the life I wanted.

* * *

…**Meanwhile on the other side with Emily and Paige…**

-Emily's POV-

"They look so sweet don't they?" Paige says admiring Caleb caressing Hanna's cheek.

"Yeah" I say dryly. It's kind of awkward to admire such amazing couple with your ex not because you're envious of the couple but because you still have a hangover from your relationship. You know it's over but you're still getting used to your new routine as friends.

"Emily are you okay?" Paige asks taking a step closer putting her hand on my arm.

"Yeah. Thank you for helping me by the way" I give her my most genuine smile

"It's not a big thing. I'm glad I was of help" She smiles back. Just then I remembered we haven't had the chance to talk like we planned to so I tried to open up the topic

"We haven't really had our talk" I say with slight hesitation

"I'm tired of talking" I looked down a bit disappointed that I couldn't get the chance to settle things with Paige. Not settle meaning we're getting back just settle meaning removing the tension and maybe go back to where we were before our relationship. Before I could respond back I was taken by surprise with her kissing me. She pulled away just as fast as she connected our lips because I was unresponsive. Who would actually be able to kiss back when you got caught off guard with your ex girlfriend kissing you.

"I wasn't expecting that" I say shyly. She steps closer again.

"I guess now maybe you'd be expecting this" she leans in again and for a moment I kissed her back_. Give your heart a break Em. Take your time._ Hanna's words echoed my mind and I pushed Paige away.

"I-I can't do this now Paige" I say to her and she looked hurt with an 'Oh' being the only sound leaving her mouth. I was about to clarify to her that I was still sorting things out and that I was giving my heart a break but then Hanna went to us and pulled me by the arm.

"We need to leave" She says without even looking at me.

"But I have to fin-"

"Now" She cuts me off. She looks at me and I was able to read just from her looks that this was about A.

"Paige thank you so much for the help but we need to go" I let Hanna drag me to her car and she got in to the driver's seat while I sat at the passenger's seat.

"Can you please slow down? Han what's going on?" Her eyes never leave the road. I have never seen her drive this serious before.

"Aria just called she said Mona has proof to who A is." With Hanna's news I immediately realized why she was on such rush.

"Did she say who?" I asked but was met with silence. "Hanna I'm asking you did Mona say who A was"

"Alison" I feel my world crumble down again. I was really really hoping that it wouldn't be the name Hanna would say. Despite turning my back on her deep inside me I still had faith on her but now it's gone.

* * *

-Hanna's POV-

I was in so much distress after Aria called. I know the news broke Emily's heart…again. I was done with Alison but for the sake of Emily I gave her a small amount of hope. All I'm thinking now is how to be there for Emily. Knowing her she would shut us out again.

I parked my car just as Aria was parking too. We rushed out of our cars and went inside the Vanderwaal home. The door was unlocked and inside Mona's house was a huge mess. It was trashed.

"Mona" I say very much nervous of how it looked. There was blood splatters everywhere.

"What the hell?" Aria says looking around

"Oh no" Fitz says too as we continued to move around.

"Oh my God" Emily spoke for the first time since I told her that Alison is A. The four of us were badly terrified. I couldn't take it anymore so I run upstairs to look for Mona. Emily followed behind me. Just like a terrible nightmare, on Mona's room was a big pool of blood. I screamed to the top of my lungs.

* * *

Mr. Fitz called 911 while Aria called Spencer. We waited outside the house for them to arrive. I was already in heavy tears. Something really bad happened to Mona and I couldn't take away the guilt from my conscience. Maybe if we didn't ask for her help she stayed safe. Emily wrapped her arms around me and I sob on her chest. Minutes later the cops and medical group arrived. I still continued to sob as they checked the house and placed yellow tapes all around.

"I need to take your statements now. One at a time. Let's start with you Hanna" I rapidly shook my head. I was still shaken up with what I saw.

"No I can't go back up there I don't want to see that again. No." I could feel Emily's arms tightened on me. Thank God she was so protective. And thanks also to the other officer who called Officer Barry Maple back to the crime scene.

"There's no way anyone could have lived with that much blood in there" I heard Aria whisper to Mr. Fitz. I cried even more in Emily's as everything sank into my mind. Only to make things worse than it already is our phones beeped in synchrony only to mean that it was from A.

"**It's all your fault -A"** Emily was the one to read the text. I closed my eyes and more tears flowed. Mona's gone, my best friend, all because of me.

* * *

**So this had scenes from the show but with my own twist on it. I had to let go of Mona :( but don't worry there's a reason behind and for the greater good. Next chapter wouldn't follow the path of the show anymore, I guess.**


	4. Chapter 4

Out of all the girls Hanna and Emily took Mona's death the hardest. Mona was Hanna's best friend and Emily still couldn't accept that Alison is A and could be Mona's probable killer. The two girls locked the others out of their lives for three days after that incident. They understood what they were going through except for Emily's mom who never thought her daughter was close to Mona, she has no idea about the real reason why Emily was heartbroken. When the initial grief and shock had subsided, Hanna and Emily finally stepped out of their cage.

* * *

-Emily's POV-

After the terrifying stage of accepting the possibility that my first love was our tormentor, nights of crying inside the four pillars of my bedroom, I finally faced my friends.

"Hanna how are you holding up?" Aria being the compassionate one asked Hanna who had big circles under her eyes

"With my best friend dead with no body found or with my other best friend killing her?" I know Hanna didn't mean to snap at Aria, she was just fragile at the moment.

"Let's not jump into conclusions" Spencer said to Hanna and I could see her look at me even though my focus was on the coffee in front of me.

"You're the smartest one Spencer can't you connect the dots? Mona said so herself Alison is A and now she has proof but conveniently she is murdered. Who would have the motive to do such? ALISON!" Hanna was being loud but she didn't care…but I did.

"She could've been wrong Hanna. A could have set this up!" I don't know why it seems like I was defending Alison but I really wasn't. I just didn't want to accuse someone. After all there were times when we thought Toby, Paige and Ezra was A.

"I heard her Em, loud and clear." Aria stated the known fact.

"What if Mona had this planned? Setting Alison up so we'd believe she's A then she goes into hiding like Alison did and continue to torment us" I was making sense since there wasn't a body found. Mona could be alive for all we know.

"Shut up Emily!" Hanna yelled at me which honestly took me by surprise. "You're too blind with your love for Alison that you fail to see the things that's in front of you. She's used you before and she's using you again. With just a kiss you follow her around like a dog, too bad she's formed a new group and you aren't in it. Sucks for you Fields you've been replaced!" And with that Hanna stood up and walked out of the grille. I was too stunned to say anything more so follow her. Was it really the truth? Was I that of a loser?

* * *

-Hanna's POV-

I really thought I could talk about Mona's untimely death but I couldn't. I couldn't imagine what Mrs. Vanderwaal feels especially when her daughter's body is missing. She has nothing to mourn with. She still couldn't get the closure she needs.

After walking away from my friends I headed home to cool myself and have some time for myself. When I got there Caleb was already sitting at my porch. I ran to his arms and sought for comfort.

"Caleb" My face sank on his chest letting my tears to fall without letting anyone see it. For a few days I was all by myself drowning in tears and now it just feels so right to be comforted by him.

"What's wrong Han?" He asked with concern but I had no words to answer him. He just let me be before we entered my house. This place is no stranger to him. He went to the kitchen and brought me a glass of water. He sat on the couch while I laid my head on his lap with my body in full stretch at the end of the couch. He continued to brush my hair. No words were said but it was comfortable. "It's going to be okay soon, I promise" Trusting his words I let myself be consumed with drowse.

I don't know how long I was asleep but when I woke up Caleb was gone. I didn't notice him leaving with how good my sleep was. Maybe he left after he whispered on my ear.

"_I love you Hanna, never forget"_ _I was half asleep when I heard Caleb. I stirred to let him know I heard him but was too sleepy to reply. He then pressed his lips on my forehead making it last for a few seconds._

I smile at the memory. _How lucky am I to get a boyfriend as sweet as him._ For a moment I was given a break from the whole A ordeal and Mona. I felt a pang in my stomach…hunger. I was just about to call for delivery but then the doorbell rang. I made my way to door and to my surprise it was Emily with a box of Pizza looking so apologetically at me. It was as if she knew I was about to order one. I took the pizza box from her hand and goofily closed the door but opened it again. Her mouth was hanging open when I opened the door again, probably surprised when I closed it.

"For a second I thought that was real" She said in all honesty

"Oh it was but then I couldn't finish everything by myself so I needed you" We both laughed like I didn't snap at her few hours ago.

"Han about earlier…" I cut Emily off before she could continue

"Look Em, I didn't mean to say those things to you. I'm so sorry but you have to understand why I don't trust Ali" Emily found the floor interesting so I used my hand to lift her chin up. "And I think you should too" she thought about it for a while but nodded in understanding.

We continued to munch over our pizza until we were full. We decided not to talk about anything that involves A, Alison or Mona.

"I didn't know Caleb was leaving town" She said after swallowing her last bite.

"What did you just say?" _Caleb? As in Caleb Rivers, my boyfriend, leaving?_ I'm not sure if my ears are playing with me.

"I saw Caleb at the bus station. He was about to ride a bus to New York? I'm not that sure where it was headed." It didn't make sense. Why would Caleb leave? He was just here comforting me, he told me he loved me, I don't understand. "Hanna? You don't know about this do you?"

"No" I admit to her. I still can't process what was happening. Emily watched me with her signature worried look. Small tears filled my eyes. Caleb left again…he left without saying goodbye.

It took hours for me to stop crying and Emily willingly comforted me. Maybe because she knows how it feels to be left behind.

"I'm sorry" Emily said out of the blue

"Sorry for what Em? There's nothing you should be sorry about" I told her.

"I feel sorry for our fate, 2 best friends struggling in their lovelife. I wish we had a better lovelife like Aria and Spencer. You know! Pies and police officer foreplays" Emily sounded so random. She was always a prude when it comes to sexual stories.

"I wouldn't expect that to come from you" We laughed at ourselves and our situation before she invited me for a stroll to the grille.

"There you are. We've been trying to reach you all day" Aria said in a rushed tone. Spencer looked like she had 50 Liters of coffee running in her body.

"It's a long story. So what's up?" Emily was the one to explain

"They found Mona's body" Spencer said bluntly. My eyes lit up hearing it. Of course it was sad but at least she'd be at rest already.

"What? When? Where? I want to see her" I attempted to stand but Aria stopped me.

"But there's more Han" Aria sad and I figured she wanted to break the news gently

"Oh come on just rip it like a band aid" I challenged them. I was nowhere in the mood for games

"Just minutes before the break in there was a camera footage…and in there was…" Aria glanced at Spencer passing her the duties of delivering the news to e.

"Oh for God's sake! Say it! Who was it? Who could be the other positive killer" I was getting more impatient. I wanted to see Mona immediately.

"C-Caleb" Spencer stuttered. I was taken back by it. _I can't belive this. This must be some kind of sick joke?_

"Can you say who it was again Spence?" I had to make sure

"Caleb Rivers" as if on cue the only television on the grille turned on in time to watch the news; Caleb Rivers, suspect for Mona Vanderwaal's death.

* * *

**Sorry for the delayed updates. I'm at the hospital rn and I just got my laptop and own pocket wifi brought here today. I will be updating the other story and might be posting another Shayley story or in between years of the story 'best friend you say', in no time. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

-Hanna's POV-

"This is so messed up. It doesn't make sense. How could this happen? Why?" I paced quickly back and forth inside my room. It had been 3 days since they found Mona's body but we never saw it. On her funeral was a closed casket. My stomach turned knots when Mrs. Vanderwaal said that Mona's body was almost unrecognizable. I didn't want to imagine how bad it was. Mona didn't deserve this; she would want an open casket with everyone still admiring how beautiful she was.

"Hanna calm down" Emily tried to keep me still by holding me on both my shoulder blades.

"Caleb? Seriously? Why would he do that? Why?" I know he used to call her madhouse Mona and whatnot but I never in a million years would have thought that he would be capable of killing someone.

"He being there doesn't mean he did it. Let's not jump into conclusions. Remember when you still had Alison on your suspect list?" I felt guilty for quickly judging Alison yet denial of Caleb. Emily was still the good girl that she is, not quickly accusing people.

"How did you deal with this Em? I mean how do you accept the fact that the person you love might have done something unacceptable" She just looked at me with sympathy. Emily and I really have so much in common more than what we think we do have.

We both lay in bed trying to sleep off our problems. For at least an hour or so we forget. Instead of forgetting for a moment my mind wandered around thinking of every possibility that would make sense and voila something did make sense.

"Emily! Wake up" I shook Emily violently

"Where's the fire Han?" Her voice was still hoarse with all the drowsiness in her

"It's a setup. Alison set Caleb up!" I was really convinced with my theory

"What?" She sat straight on the bed to grasp the sense in my claim

"Okay listen. Alison told me to stay away from Caleb but I didn't. She never liked Caleb and so did he, and what does she do to people who get in her way?" She looked at me still not getting it so I had to spell it out to her "Mona had something against Alison so she had to silence her but she needed to pin it to someone. Who else would she put the blame into? Caleb! Why? Because she doesn't like Caleb and he doesn't like Mona. As simple as that. A could tamper into anything so who knows she must've put him in there or Caleb must've been blackmailed to be in there so he would be seen in the footage. He has the motive and was on the scene of the crime. Oh my God he did might have done it because of me. We must find a way to get in touch-" Emily shushed me from my rambling.

"I get it Han. Slow down. You make perfect sense that is if Alison is really A. You're a genius Marin don't let anyone say otherwise" Emily looked hurt when she finally considered the fact that Alison is 'the A'.

"We should tell Spencer and Aria. Come on!" I grabbed her wrist and texted team Sparia SOS.

"Oh my God Hanna you're a genius!" Spencer and Aria said in unison with eyes wide open.

"I know. Emily told me" I say proudly. This was a rare moment to receive such compliment from Spencer. She was always the brainy one.

"But wait a minute, what do we do now?" The four of us fell silent. _What do we do?_ After log minutes of silence my genius brain came up with another good thought.

"I have an idea" They all looked at me curiously and so I spilled my plan to them. They were hesitant at first but with a little nudge they all agreed.

With brand new confidence and deep motivation I walked the halls of Rosewood High fingers interlocked with Emily. With all the other things the school has heard from us, they didn't give a beep with us holding hands. We stopped by our locker to get the things we would need. In my peripheral _anything horrible._ I closed my locker and slid my hand on Emily's waist. She turned to me and I used the opportunity to connect our lips. Being used to kissing each other our lips moved in perfect motion. I then turned her fully so her back now is fully pressed on the locker. We could hear gasps and wolf whistles. Both smiling from our kiss, we pulled away. I wiped away the smudged lip gloss on Emily's lips with my thumb and seductively cleaned my finger with my mouth. If I was to put up a show it had to be good one. I eyed Alison who looked furious. This was the plan. If her game was to use our bed buddies to break us then we shall use hers too. We all know she always has a soft spot for Emily. By the way her jaw clenches it looks like she was about to pop a vein.

"Its working" Emily whispers in my ear, she looked satisfied with the outcome of our plan. If we penetrate Alison's defense then there is a great possibility that we can be a step ahead of her.

"Hey there lovers" Spencer and Aria approached us with big grins on their faces. If looks could kill, we would have been long dead with Alison's glare.

Emily and I are very much accustomed with each other's lips. I really have made it a hobby but hey it's not just me but also Emily. She was nowhere near healing her heart and I couldn't blame her. Before it was just me being a rebound now it's something more. It's like our lifeline lies on our plan. Spencer and Aria thinks we only do this when Alison is around but little do they know about the things we do when we're alone. As weird as it is, Emily and I are friends with benefits.

* * *

-Emily's POV-

With all the things that had me preoccupied I forgot that Paige and I have a long overdue talk. It wasn't long enough that we ad bump into each other after swim practice.

"Paige" I called her attention

"I'm happy for you and Hanna, Em. I've seen this coming but I never thought it'd happen." She looked disappointed and I almost forgot what she was talking about. I tried to open my mouth to speak up yet no words came out. "She's way better than Alison" I had my mouth left hanging and Paige picking up her bag before leaving.

"Emily hey!" Hanna grabbed me once she saw me after I left the pool

"What's wrong Hanna? Any news about A, Ali, Mona or Caleb?" I knew every inch of Hanna's face. She has something to say that might have taken her by surprise.

"Did you know what Paige said to me?" I was scared what she had something to say. "So I was headed to your practice and then I bumped into Paige by accident and out of nowhere she just said to me 'Don't ever hurt Emily. She's a sweet girl and she deserve to be loved' and then she just left like what the hell?" Paige really had taken it the wrong way and I couldn't dare correct her since we had to be careful not to spill out our plan.

"Han if it bothers you I could say something to Paige maybe explain to her" Hanna burst in laughter

"Bothers me? Hell no! Are you kidding me Em? Our plan's working. If Paige were able to say those things then we're really believable. Kudos to us!" I sighed in relief.

"Geez Hanna you scared me" I shook my head and joined her in laughter. "Come here you and give me a kiss"

"You're enjoying this too much Fields" she complained but then gave in for it

"Whatever you say Marin" I roll my eyes and within seconds our lips are mashed together for our favorite hobby.


	6. Chapter 6

-Emily's POV-

"That's it I'm done with this" I attempted to walk away but was pulled by the arm by Alison.

"Is it true? Are you really dating Hanna?" Our argument has gone too far off so many topics. I don't know why I agreed to this.

"It's none of your business" I replied coldly

"It is when it has something to do with you Emily!" her words spit like venom and in just a second I was paralyzed, speechless even. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily "Emily" she said my name in a different tone, this time it was softer that it brought me back from my paralysis. She took a step closer to me.

"I'm with Hanna now" I say with my voice so stern hoping it was enough to make her believe.

"Prove me wrong then" without knowing what was coming my way I feel Alison's lips on mine. Though I didn't intend to kiss her back, I did. My lips had a mind of its own but then I came to my senses and pushed her away.

"Al-" she cut me off before I could narrate some senseless stuff

"We can do this Em. You and me together. Soon things would be over all you have to do is trust me" It was all too much. Trust? Really?

"That's the problem Alison I can't trust you anymore. Not after Cyrus…or Mona…or what more secrets you're keeping. I don't seem to see visibly the 'us' you're referring to Ali." It was true. All I see is her keeping me in the dark.

"I'll fix everything Em soon enough" I wanted to believe her but I didn't. Is she going to fix the messed up web of –A or is she going to fix me?

"You're the first person who made me feel this thing called love and you're the very same person who made me less to not all capable of loving" She just stared at me with vulnerable blue eyes those eyes which had the power to hook me in just one look. I looked away and slowly took my steps walking away from Ali.

I went home straight from my conversation with Ali. In tears I drowned myself in my bedroom. I'm hurt, it hurts, I need someone. I picked up my phone and rang Hanna who agreed to come over in 5. Hanna immediately wrapped her arms on me when she got inside my room. I shifted my position and faced her.

"Why does it still hurt Han?" I asked like an innocent child

"Because it mattered" I broke down on my best friend's arms. I'm not crying because I turned Ali down. I'm crying because everything that had happened had changed me into someone I'm not familiar of. I became a stranger to myself.

* * *

-Alison's POV-

It was during the winter ball that I got set up by –A; that evil being. I was imprisoned for Mona's murder. It had just been weeks inside and it already feels like torture but it's nothing better outside this prison cell actually. Mona's mom had convicted me before the decision of the jury was even released. My dad tried to bail me out but wasn't granted. I am sure with my life –A had something to do with it too.

The jail guard woke me up and told me to prepare myself for court appointment. Today was the day we would hear what the court had decided for my fate. Was I scared? To death.

"After a thorough investigation the Pennsylvania court had come to a decision that the hereby accused, Alison Lauren Dilaurentis, is found not guilty for the murder of Mona Vanderwaal. You are now free from any charges against you. So ordered." I held my breath until the reading had come to an end. I can't deny that I am happy that I am now free. What I have to worry now is how to win back the girl's trust in me. They were right, me working on my own won't do any of us good.

My dad didn't allow me to go out of our house for a couple of days due to the press still bugging me. Police cars were at the end of our driveway. My dad requested for security just in case the press would take extreme measures to get something from me. One night my dad allowed me to go by myself to the grille. I was hoping to see the girls in there but to my luck it was Mrs. Vanderwaal who despised me. She could already kill me by her looks. I went out and decided to head back home. Walking on the same route to my house I felt like someone was following me. I quickened my pace. Just as I was about to cross the street someone placed a cloth to my nose and the world turned black.

I woke up bounded beside Mona's grave. I saw Mona's mom holding a picture frame on her one hand while the other hand tracing the outlines of the photo. She looked like a lunatic. As if she had eyes on the back of her head she turned to me.

"You killed my baby girl. Was it not enough to make her suffer in school? Was the bullying not enough?" I saw the love of a mother on her eyes, one that I never had from my own mom.

"I didn't kill her even the court agrees with me" I forgot how it was to sound desperate, maybe because I had promised myself not manipulate others again

"I don't care what that court has to say. How come you were given another chance when all you did all your life was to hurt people? All Mona ever wanted was friends, for people to accept her. Where's the justice in there? Even if you didn't do it you lead her to do things that put her life in danger. You need to pay for my daughter's death." The love on her eyes changed to anger and vengeance. I was shaking in fear when she aimed a gun at me. Tears filled my eyes. I am Alison Dilaurentis, the girl who tortured people, maybe I deserve this but I should've at least had the chance to say goodbye to my friends.

"Mrs. Vaderwaal please don't do this I'm begging you" I'm not one who usually begs, but for my life I will.

"Goodbye Alison" I closed my eyes and prayed to God for some miracle. Mrs. Vanderwaal pulled the trigger and it hit me but not a fatal shot. She missed my vital points and hit my shoulder but it didn't stop me from screaming out of pain. She was about to shot me again but someone barged in through the door and covered for me.

-NO POV-

"Mrs. Vanderwaal don't. Alison didn't kill Mona. We know who the killer is. If you kill Ali, an innocent girl, it will become a cycle. A father losing her daughter who would seek for revenge." Emily pleaded. One of her hand reaching out to Mrs. Vanderwaal to calm her down and the other keeping Ali put at her back. "Mona wouldn't want this" Indeed Emily could convince anyone. Mrs. Vanderwaal lowered her gun and collapsed to her knees in rivers of tears mumbling the words 'I'm sorry' over and over again. Emily untied Alison and welcomed her in her safe embrace before she went to Mrs Vanderwaal's side and put the gun away and hugged the mourning lady. Not too far away someone on a black hood watched the scene unfold. It was all according to plan not until Emily came in and Mrs. Vanderwaal giving in to their pleas.

Pissed off and determined to kill Emison, -A takes things in her own hands. She pulls out her own gun and aim at Alison but then it came to her mind. What better way there is to kill Alison? She smiles grimly and pulls the trigger, one shot, she pulls again, second shot. She smiles even more when she sees Emily fall to the ground. Losing Emily would be the death of Alison and it was of her great victory.

* * *

-Alison's POV-

My world stopped when I saw Emily on the ground with a lot of blood. She was unconscious. I picked up the gun Mrs. Vanderwaal used to aim at me and wave it to different directions challenging –A to come out wherever that bitch was. How could she do this? Emily was my life. I lowered myself to Emily holding her into my arms screaming for help. I wish she would open her eyes and confess her undying love for me but she didn't.

I woke up drenched in my own sweat and slightly damp eyes. That was a horrible nightmare. I placed both my palms on my face. That was by far the worst and scariest dream I ever had. Then it made me think should I stop what I'm doing? NO. I made it this far, there's no turning back.

* * *

-Emily's POV-

I have cried myself to sleep in Hanna's arms. The sound of my phone woke me up. _15 missed calls from Spencer Hastings._ I returned her numerous calls and she picked up immediately.

"Em Aria and I are at the police station right now. They already have -A in custody. The –A. It's finally over…for real" Spencer's news took away the remaining traces of drowse. As the call ended I woke Hanna up and told her what Spencer just called about.

We drove as fast as the speed limit allowed us and arrived at the Rosewood Police Station were Aria and Spencer was.

"Spence what happened? How did this happen? How did they get -A?" Hanna inquired

"Who is –A? Who is that monster? And where is it?" I followed up. Spencer and Aria looked at each other before unanimously pointing at a room with a big glass window. Hanna looked at the direction they were pointing at and there inside the room were three people; Ali, Caleb and…Mona?

* * *

**Mona's back! But is it good or bad? I never wanted her to die. **


	7. Chapter 7

-Hanna's POV-

It was a real shocker to see Ali, Caleb and Mona in one room. Mona! Mona of all people. We thought she was dead. I was at her funeral. I cried for her. But then the tension settled and everything went well. They explained to us everything. At first we were mad that they had to build this big of a lie, this scheme and manipulate us. The slapping at the church, the fight off at school, Ali and Mona had it planned. Using Mona's tech skills they communicated using the program Mona developed so A couldn't patch through their plans. A was too focused on Alison that she didn't notice Mona sneaking and investigating around. When they realized they needed help they talked to Caleb and for my sake he agreed to work with them. It was actually a good team. They put up a show that they hated each other but they were secretly working together. Mona's death was a shocker to A. Her plans were stirred and it was another thing for her to figure out how to pin it on us but when Caleb became the primary suspect it became harder for her to do such. They let A target Alison so Mona and Caleb could work without being noticed. Together, Alison and Mona set up her house so it'd look like that she was murdered. Mona's mom didn't know about her plan but she knew that Mona was alive. Now it explains the closed casket. They had to trace A before she could figure out that everything was hoax. One day they finally got their one big shot to take A down once and for all. To make the story short they were able to trick A, made her plan fail, and catch our long time tormentor. None of us really knew her but she knew us, all of us. She was Bethany Young's twin. Her hatred towards us roots from Mrs. Dilaurentis. It was actually awful that Alison and we had to pay for her mother's wrong doings.

* * *

-No POV-

_It all started with Mrs. Dilaurentis accidentally pushing Toby's mom, Marion Cavanaugh, off the building at Radley. She, Marion and Peter Hastings grew up in Rosewood. Marion and Jessica were the best of friends but then they started to grow apart as Jessica briefly dated Peter. Years went by and the three of them married and lived their own lives as if they haven't shared their childhood together. Jessica and Peter reconnected sometime after Melissa's birth and the result of their affair was Jason. After few years of keeping their distance at each other Jessica and Peter had a slip again that resulted to Bethany and her twin. Marion knew about both affairs. _

_When Marion was admitted to Radley she had met Bethany and had realized that she was one of the twins that Jessica gave away. She took care of the young girl thinking that it was her friend's daughter. When Jessica found out about it she wasn't as ecstatic as Marion. She made sure Marion wouldn't be saying anything to anyone so she didn't allow anyone visiting her, including Marion's son Toby. One night they had a confrontation at a secluded area in Radley. It quickly escalated when Marion demanded to see Toby and blackmailed Jessica with her secret. Jessica was just trying to scare Marion by lightly shoving her. Marion took a step back, then another until the last shove Jessica did made her step back too much thus making her fall off the building. Bethany saw everything including Marion spilling out Jessica's secret. Horrified with Jessica, Bethany started to draw awful images of Jessica. Jessica tried to make it up to Bethany. She bought her clothes, a horse, she tried to win the teen but she couldn't. Deep in the shadows, Bethany's twin saw how Jessica took care of Bethany making her jealous of the attention. She didn't know about what Bethany saw, she just knew that Jessica was their mother._

_Jessica paid Darren Wilden to cover everything up but somehow Peter Hastings had known about it. So when Jessica thought Spencer was the one who killed Bethany and told him about it he used his knowledge against her. Thinking that Alison was toxic to his family he bargained for Alison to move away in exchange for his silence. Though Jessica didn't want it, it seemed a fair deal. She knew about the threats Alison was receiving and she feared that maybe her daughter had caused extreme danger to herself so she told her everything. Jessica paid Mrs. Grunwald and supported Alison all throughout her disappearance. Alison told Cece about this and had asked the friend she trusted most to investigate while she was away._

_For a while Alison remained incognito but when Mona went out of the line and had hurt Hanna she had to come back secretly. She would appear when her friends were sedated or almost out of consciousness. She kept her distance close. When the new A took over Mona's game she didn't want to hide anymore but her agreement with her mom stopped her. Again she asked for Cece's help. She asked for her to be part of the A team so she could investigate and sometimes she would ask Cece to wear the same red coat as hers to be a decoy._

_When Alison finally appeared for the first time Peter was terrified for Spencer so he asked Jessica if they still had an agreement but then Melissa confessed about burying Bethany. She made Melissa runaway from the crime she committed and ask her to keep it a secret to Spencer but Melissa had to come clean to her younger sister._

_Alison, Caleb and Mona found out about the tangled web of deceit. They thoroughly investigated and had put the puzzles together. It was the jealous twin that hit Bethany when she escaped. It was Bethany that Jessica saw on the ground. When she saw it she remembered seeing Spencer dragging a shovel behind her, that's why she thought Spencer killed Bethany. The jealous twin knew about Ali's disappearance so when Ali started to show up out of nowhere she stopped from just watching Mona torture them. She took over the game and started a much more violent war. She was the new tormentor. When Ali decided that she wanted to come back from hiding it provoked her. She hated how Jessica protected Ali so she decided that the best welcoming gift she could give to Alison was their mother's death. The psycho twin confessed to everything with spite. She charged for everything she had done but her attorney had motioned that what drive her client was insanity._

* * *

-Hanna's POV-

I still don't feel safe even though Bethany's twin is behind bars. I guess it'll take time for me to adjust. Right now we're at Spencer's barn celebrating that everything was over. 2 weeks had passed since it came to an end and in those days I could see Emily slowly being won over by Alison. There are times she would bail out on me saying she and Alison had some talking to do. _Oh come on! Just talking? For 2 weeks you've just been talking?_ Not that I'm jealous, well maybe a bit, I'm just concerned for Emily. I think she couldn't handle one more heartache from Alison. I trust Alison not just with Emily.

"Han don't hog all the cookies!" Aria complained. I waited for Alison to throw in some rude comment but she didn't.

"Geez little monster don't be so grumpy" I joked as I handed her the plate.

"Movie's in you guys!" Emily says excitedly. It was her turn to pick a movie and so we had to bear with all the zombies for an hour and half. She sat down in between me and Alison and almost immediately Alison rested her head on Em's shoulder linking their arms together. For the first time I felt unsure to seek comfort in Emily. Every time we watch movies like this I always hide on her and now that Alison is clinging on to her I'm not sure if I'm allowed to. I look around and saw that Team Sparia was sharing the loveseat and from the looks of it they weren't welcoming anyone to join their team. Mona, yes Mona's with us now, she's hugging this huge stuff toy she received from Mike this afternoon. I would have hide on her but she seemed too comfortable on her own. I settled with the idea to just follow Mona but then I felt hand intertwining with mine underneath the pillow. I looked at Emily and she gave me a warm smile. I snuggled closer to her and gripped on her hand like it was my life support. As the movie went on Alison buries her face on Emily's shoulder when some scary zombies pop up. I don't know why but it made my blood boil. _Go on take advantage. It's not like I care._ I was thankful when the movie ended because now Alison wouldn't have any reason to cling on to Emily.

"So are we going to sleep now? Aria and I are going to be bed buddies" Spencer called out

"Em can you be my bed buddy?" I asked before Alison could speak up. She looked like she was about to.

"I'm okay with that" Emily replies happily

"That leaves me and Ali. Well it's not the first time though" Mona chirps in. Each pair took one sleeping bag. Emily was the one who prepared ours.

"Are you sure you're okay with this Em? You might want to sleep beside Ali" I asked her with quite an obvious tone of disappointment.

"You're so silly of course I'm okay with this. This was our thing on every sleepover." I swat my arm and we both giggled at ourselves. Minutes later after saying good night to each other the barn was filled with silence. I could feel Emily adjust her position. She was on her back and I was on my side facing her. Her eyes were closed but I know she still wasn't asleep. Without second thoughts I placed my head on her chest and draped my arm on top of her stomach. I looked at her but she doesn't seem to mind. Instead she adjusted herself again and placed her arm under my back.

"Sleep well Han" she said after kissing my forehead with her eyes closed.

"I will" I gave her a very quick kiss on the lips. Now that we don't have to pretend I wonder if I could still do that to her. I mean habits are hard to break right?

* * *

She had ditched me again. This was the 8th time Emily did this. She would agree to hang out with me and then cancel on the last minute or worst apologize after hours because of Alison. I shook my head and curled up to my bed. Tears slowly fell on my eyes and before I knew it I was already crying. I called Caleb but he wasn't answering. He was in California celebrating his mom's birthday. Things between us doesn't feel so heated anymore It's cold and monotonous.

It was passed 12 when I woke up with cold arms hugging me from the back on my bed. I turned to see who it was and to no surprise it was Emily. For sure she was going to apologize. It's always like that.

"Hanna I'm so sorry" She said with her cute pouty face

"I'm used to it. Don't worry I still have friends who doesn't make me feel like an outcast" It sounded bad when it came out

"Am I making you feel like one Han?" She asked me seriously

"When Ali came back it seems like you forgot about me. I know it was I who offered and suggested about the rebound thing but you don't have to drop me like a hot potato Em." It's the spirit of disappointment that's begging me to speak out

"It's not like that Han. I will never leave you behind. You know that." It was a promise she had told me over and over again

"but you did make me feel like one…the left behind" I sighed. She brushed her hand on my face.

"I'm sorry. It might not be obvious in my actions but this I promise you. You might have other friends but I will be your friend that won't leave you when they do. I value you most Hanna" She looked me intently in the eyes as she said it

"Even over Alison?" She pretended to think and I ducked down my head. She lifted my chin and smiled

"Even over her" She kissed the tip of my nose.

"I don't wanna do this anymore Em. I want us to stop acting like this. Being all intimate when it's all just false pretense. We don't need to act. You seem better now. You don't need a rebound any longer" she looked taken back from what I said. I must've offended her because she looked away and distanced herself from me. So she'd understand what I really mean I hold her arm and pulled her closer cutting off the distance between us with a kiss. "I want this to be real" I say when I pulled away.

"It is real" this time it was her who pulled me closer and attached our lips together for a kiss. For a moment I forgot about her and Alison. I forgot about me and Caleb. All those thoughts I push behind. What mattered is her and me together. I didn't mean for this to happen. This wasn't part of the plan. I woke up one day and it wasn't just to help her anymore. It was real. I fell in love with the idea of being in love with Emily Fields. I fell in love with Emily Fields.


	8. Chapter 8

-Emily's POV-

"Hey Em! Those look beautiful. Who are they from?" Spencer sits across me all jolly that now A is finally gone. She admires the bouquet of flowers on the table.

"From an admirer I guess?" I say with a smile. I knew who it was even though there wasn't a card left. I just didn't want to tell Spencer

"Lucky girl!" _That I am._ I wanted to tell Spencer but I just blushed in response. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hanna coming in the brew with few visible snowflakes on her coat.

"Man it's cold outside" she complains without looking at us. "Nice flowers Em" she said with a wink and sat on my side. I blush again. She secretly takes hold of my hand under the table. We've been hiding our 'relationship' to the other girls. We know what secrets could do but we don't intend to hide it long, just long enough for us to fully move on from the A fiasco and for things to be settled between me and Ali and Caleb and Hanna. I'm not cheating but technically Hanna is. She and Caleb haven't talked about their status since when he left to implement the plan their little team had.

"Where's Aria?" I asked noticing that our little friend was not around.

"She and Mona are going to have their girl-future-sister time. So it's just us" Spencer replies finishing of her coffee and gesturing for a refill.

"I'm cool with that" I say with a shrug

"W-what about…Alison?" Hanna trails off and from her voice it sounded like she doesn't actually want for Alison to hang out with us.

"She's out of town with her dad. She'll be home tomorrow" She nodded and I could feel her hand slowly slipping from mine. Alison was always a fragile topic to us. I tightened my hold so she couldn't pull away. She looked at me with eyes hurt and jealous but I gave her a reassuring smile. Thank goodness Spencer was too focused to get her refill that she didn't notice us.

"Oh by the way since you've mentioned Alison, Em I didn't know you two were phone buddies" Spencer spoke again once she had her refill. My jaw clenched and I swallowed the lump on my throat.

"She was just checking me" I kept my grip on Hanna's hand with Spencer giving me a teasing smirk

"Yeah for two hours! She couldn't even stop talking about it when I talked to her this morning. Come on Emily we want details. So are you two like dating now?" I could feel how uncomfortable Hanna was with the topic.

"No!" I answered almost immediately. I looked at Hanna who was busy looking at nothing on her phone. She's pretending to be busy at it.

"I'm dying to ask you this, do you still love her? Alison?" Hanna's hand left my grip and she spoke up before I could

"Yeah Emily are you still in love with Alison?" She wore this big fake smile and cold blue eyes. She wasn't backing up Spencer's question. She was really asking me. Suddenly I fell silent. I know I still care for Alison but I'm with Hanna now and no one knows that but us. If I over share Spencer would know and then Aria and then Alison. Her actions, well just say she's sending out mixed signals and if she really did feel what I had for her then it would be much harder for me not to hurt my best friend.

"I d-don't know. Maybe not anymore" I wanted to punch myself with the words that came out from my mouth. I should have said no, short and direct._ You're such an idiot Emily._ I looked down the floor trying to avoid the pitiful gaze from Spencer. On my peripheral view I could see Hanna still looking at me and then looking away. I wanted to reach out to her hand but I didn't.

"You should figure it out Em before one or many gets hurt." She said with voice of defeat. Her tone almost crushed my heart right there and then. "So Spence my house tomorrow at 7? I badly need your help for Calculus" she changed the topic and got hold of her things. Spencer nodded and so Hanna bid us both goodbye. Right then I knew I was up for a long day. Spencer and I continued catching up with me zoning out sometimes. I kept texting Hanna but she only says one word in reply until such that she doesn't reply to my messages at all.

* * *

"Hanna!" I say excitedly when she finally picks up the phone. I was lying down on my bed and when Hanna picked up I shoot right straight up.

"What?" her tone was rude almost like she was annoyed by me.

"Uhm…nevermind" I lost the things I wanted to say when I heard her voice.

"I need to go. Bye." She said hanging up on me. _Here we go again._ I said to myself. This wasn't the first time this happened. It was really hard to soothe Hanna when she's jealous with Alison. Suddenly my phone beeped and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. _It's not A Emily. That bitch is long gone._ I had to convince myself before I muttered the courage to pick up the phone and check the message.

'**From Hanna Marin 3: **_**Let's break up**_**' **The message said. _Nice! Just nice!_ With rage I stomped out of my room and headed for her house.

Her front door was unlocked so I welcomed myself inside. She wasn't on her living room or her kitchen and her mom wasn't around but I know she's just inside because her car was on her garage. There was only one place I know she'd surely be in, her room.

*pound, pound, pound*

I knocked hard on her door. _Damn it Hanna open up!_ To say I was furious was an understatement. After another round of heavy knocks I heard footsteps coming close and the door opened. I saw Hanna with her earphones on. She must have been listening to all the sad songs on her playlist. I stared at her for a second before I attacked her lips with my own. It was rough and sloppy but nevertheless she responded to it. I deepened the kiss and pushed her back to the bed violently, straddling her. This kiss was almost like the kisses we were sharing when my heart was still hurting. Before it could turn out into something else I pulled away and stood up leaving her lying on her bed.

"Now tell me again that you want to break up with me" My voice was full of hurt. I didn't even give her time to explain I spoke up again. "Of the many chances I had to end this, the countless sorry you said every time you do something stupid out of your jealousy that I've accepted, it never crossed my mind to give up on our relationship and now you want to break up all of a sudden?"

"Then you shouldn't have agreed to get back with me every time I say we need to split up. This is so easy for you Emily, even easier than saying you don't love Alison anymore. You'll never choose me over her." Just by looking at her eyes my heart aches. Yes this was my fault. She should be the one angry not me. Honestly this wasn't our first break up, not our second or third either.

* * *

_I was out with Aria in the grille when my phone beeped and I almost dropped my phone when I saw what the message I received was._

'_**From Hanna Marin 3: Let's not pursue this'**_ _For a second I lost consciousness. Was Hanna breaking up with me? But it had just been 3 days. I quickly keyed in my response._

'_**To Hanna Marin 3: It's been days are you giving up that easily? Give us a chance Han. Please :('**__When she did not reply to my message I rushed to her house to talk to her. Eventually we were able to work things out and promised each other to give ourselves a chance. She told me why she had thought about not getting on and I understood her. She was thinking about our situation and it was very complicated. She was still in a relationship with Caleb and I and Ali are…well there are some things we had to talk about. I don't really know if this is to be considered as a break up but I certainly don't want it to happen again._

* * *

"I don't love her anymore Hanna, I love you. You have to believe me" I held her shoulder with both of my hands.

"Should I? Emily it's hard to believe you when your actions speak louder than you. You told me you were talking to your dad last night that's why you were unreachable. Is dad the new code name for Alison? Tell me Em how can I believe you when you're hiding things from me" It was true. I really did lie to her but I know if she knew she wouldn't like it.

"It was for your sake. I didn't thought our conversation would last that long. She was asking how I was then stories came out and then when I checked the clock2 hours had passed. What am I supposed to tell you? Hey Han by the way me and Alison just spent hours on the phone. I didn't tell you because I don't want you to feel jealous. I knew you would react like this. I'm sorry to have kept it from you." She shifted her weight from left to right.

"I need time to think." She really stood by her decision. She was really breaking up with me. I was more furious than I was heart broken

"You really want it? Then fine. Go" I swallowed hard. Do I really want her to slip away? She was crying really hard and so was I. I started to walk away from her but then I turned back. "Just so you know I wouldn't hurt you on purpose"

* * *

-Hanna's POV-

I cried myself to sleep last night still hurt that Emily and I broke up. Now that my head is clearer all the regrets are sinking in. Yes she did keep it a secret, yes she lied to me but she was right I still would've acted that way if she told me the truth. It was always like this. I get jealous of Emily and Alison, I break up with her, I regret my decision and get back with her. Now all I need is a plan to win her back…again.

I didn't attend class today telling them I was sick. Emily didn't say a word but I know she was worried too. I spent the last 4 hours searching for a nice surprise but came up with nothing. It was either to sweet or too plain. So I decided to stick with the most basic thing. After a quick shower and hours of choosing the perfect outfit I went to the mall to buy Emily my sorry gift. It wasn't hard for me to pick out one because I already had something in mind for her.

When I was sure everything was set I drove to her home. Mrs. Fields ushered me in and told me that Emily stayed up in her room the whole day. _She really did took it badly._

"Knock knock" I said rather than really knocked when I came in making sure to lock the door. Emily curled into a fetus position on her bed. It was her usual position when she was crying. I crawled next to her and wrapped my arms on her waist kissing the back of her neck. She turned around and buried her face to the crook of my neck. I could hear her sobbing.

"Sshh don't cry Em. I was wrong when I said we should break up. I don't know what I was thinking. I love you Emily and I believe you love me too" I caressed her back gently. I pushed her away for a bit so I could look at her face. _God she's still beautiful even when she's crying._

"It's not true Han. I choose you. It's you that I love" Anyone who has a heart surely would melt with the way Emily convinces me.

"I know I know I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry" Some would say I shouldn't be the one saying sorry but who cares now. As long as I don't lose the person I love most I'm okay with saying sorry.

When we both finally calm down I show her the paper bag I had with me.

"Here's something for you" She took the bag with a suspicious look at me. She took out the big velvet box that held my gift. She smiled so wide when she saw what was inside. "I know you've wanted to find something like this again" she nodded and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You seriously didn't have to but thank you babe" She gave me one last peck before she took the silver bracelet out of the box. It was this very simple bracelet that you would even mistake it for a bended steel wire. She once had one before but she lost it on one of her swim meet and was looking for something like it since then. To my luck just the day before I saw it on the mall. She says it brings her good luck in every swim meet and I don't bother to argue.

"It looks good on you" I admire her. She was about to lean in again but I block her with my wrist and dangling on it was my own bracelet that's totally identical to hers.

"So I see you have one too. It looks good on you too. Now come on give me my kiss. I've missed you." I gladly granted her the kiss we both longed for.

* * *

We spent the rest of the night making up to each other…not on the sheets but on the streets. I took her out for dinner and for a movie. We could've been making out inside the theatre if not for the many kids and their parents since it was a cartoon and we had no other choice since we both don't like the other movie.

"Hey I'm sorry again about last night." I say as we strolled through the park hands intertwined.

"I'm sorry too but let's not talk about it again shall we?"

"Okay" We continued to walk in comfortable silence until I told her the news I was dying to tell her since yesterday . "Em?"

"Yeah?" She looked at me with a smile on her face

"I'm not with Caleb anymore" she stopped dead pan on her tracks.

* * *

**Alison will be on the next chap.**


	9. Chapter 9

-Hanna's POV-

Well there's this something they say that once you've heard something you can't unheard it and I wish I can.

"What do you want to hear Alison? That it's still you? It's still you Ali, Hanna's just the rebound" Just when everyone thinks Emily's the town sweetheart, boy they've never been so wrong. Did you just hear that? Oh that's nothing; it's just the sound of my heart shattering to pieces. No big thing.

I went back downstairs as silent as I went up.

"Where are they?" Spencer asked. She had sent me to get Alison and Emily.

"Probably making out. I don't know." I said in a neutral tone. I was way past jealous. I am mad…and heartbroken.

"You went up. Didn't you see them?" Spencer pushed

"I am not their keeper alright?" I was pissed at everyone and everything. I walked off to the kitchen to somehow release some steam.

* * *

-Emily's POV-

"Where's Hanna and Aria?" I asked as soon as I saw Spencer all by herself.

"Both of them are at the kitchen last time I knew" I gave her a nod and went to the kitchen. I saw Hanna but Aria wasn't there. I slowly walked to her and wrapped my arm on her waist and kissed the back of her neck. I needed a kiss from my baby after the drama with Alison. I was expecting her to turn around but she didn't.

"I missed you" I really did in that span of minutes I was away from her. She didn't say a word. She just stood there still facing the sink with both hands on top of it for support. Then I hear it now, the silence she has which was associated with crying. I turned her myself to confirm my suspicions and I'm right. She didn't bother to wipe away the stray tears nor bothered looking at me. I lifted her chin and her eyes were dull, the spark on her blue eyes was gone. "Baby what's wrong?"

"You still lover her don't you?" She said in much more like a statement than a question.

"No I don't!" I told her defensively.

"Tell me Em, be honest with me, look me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel anything for her, not even the smallest bit." I tried, I did, but the look on her eyes distract me. I can't lie to her up front.

"I love you Hanna…but there are things I haven't figured out yet…but you can help me" She looked down and shook her head

"I guess you have to figure it out on your own this time" I took a step back

"What are you saying?" She's not…isn't she?

"It's over Emily" she said firmly

"Hanna please" I wanted to tell her reasons why we just can't give it up but she spoke up again

"You and Alison are meant for each other. Isn't it a classic love story? The sweetheart winning the queen's heart?" She said sarcastically

"Why are you being like this?" I couldn't handle her any longer

"I heard you!" her voice raised

"Heard what Hanna?" I wasn't playing innocent. I really didn't have a clue

"I was there. I was upstairs. I heard what you said to her. If it's still her then what am I here for?" She shouted

"If you heard everything then why are you so mad?" It didn't make sense…well at least for me.

"You're not even answering my question. You're missing out the point here Emily Fields." I really screwed up big time because she called me by my full name. But why?

"What exactly did you hear?" I ignored her question again.

"It doesn't matter. I heard enough to make a decision." It did matter. How could I explain my side when I don't know what to explain.

"Please don't break my heart Hanna" I begged her. If she ends it now I don't know if love's something I could still believe in

"Wow. That really had to come from you. You just don't know how much you broke my heart Emily. The rebound, I thought I was more than that. I thought we were something more than what we really are. I really thought we were real but I'm just that. Your rebound girl. I signed up for it anyway" I was about to reply and tell her that she's not; that we were something special, that she was special. I was about to tell her that what we have is real but then Spencer, oh effin Spencer had entered the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Before one of us could speak out again Aria spoke up. We didn't notice her standing to where she was now before. _Nice timing team Sparia!_

"I think I might have an idea" She said uncertainly. Hanna rolled her eyes and attempted to walk away but I held her arm and crashed our lips together. She pushed me away but I held her in place resisting to pull away my lips. She finally gave in and responded to my kiss. My hopes went up. She pulled away again and this time I let her thinking that I changed her mind. She looked me in the eye and leaned in again only making it last a bit too short this time.

"Goodbye Emily" she said before walking away to the front door.

"I really do have an idea" Aria said now more confident.

I was stuck in place still dazed with our kiss and stunned by Hanna walking away. _Oh shit Hanna._ I broke away from my hypnosis and ran after her but when I went out she already drove away.

"What just happened in there? I thought you two were faking it?" Spencer asked coming out of the front door.

"We weren't" I say defeatedly.

"I have-" Aria started again only she was cut short by Spencer

"God I love you Aria but can you just please spill out that damn idea of yours?" It was comical if I wasn't into all this drama.

"Hanna and you are together…for real" Aria stated the obvious

"I think we quite get that now Aria thank you very much" Usually this was Hanna and Spencer bickering but no because Hanna just left.

"Hanna and I…we're…well we are…were together. I love her she loves me we're happy. We didn't mean to hide it from you. We had to fix our issues first. I had to, she's done fixing hers. That's why she and Caleb broke up. I was the reason they broke up. I love her. I love Hanna" I said the last two statements more to myself than to them. I knew I loved her but I don't know…I still had issues.

"Then what happened?" Aria asked. She looked sad for me. As if on cue Alison came out.

"She happened" I pointed at Alison and looked at her furiously. She was to blame for this.

"Emily" her tone was soft as if she was guilty

"Don't talk to me! You're nothing but a hurricane Alison and everywhere you go you bring disaster with you. When finally I was happily in love you had to come and stir it. Hanna broke up with me because of you. Are you happy now? Huh?" I yelled at her. She flinched at my every word

"You blame all this in me Emily when actually it is your fault. You're the one who can't figure out what you want because if you did Hanna wouldn't walk away from you" How dare she point it back at me?

"Take that back!" Her face was tight and I knew that very look. She was intimidating me. "Somewhere in my heart my love for you is still there because you were my first love but I don't want to be with you Alison I want to be with Hanna because I love her more than I loved you. Don't you get it?"

"Then you should've told her!" All three girls said in chorus.

This was really my fault. I screwed it up all on my own. Hanna deserved my explanation. She thought she heard everything but she didn't. She had asked me why she was still there and I had the answers to it. I figured it out but I messed up and told her I haven't. This was all on me. I just had to blame someone other than myself.

I crashed to the ground and I cried. I lost the girl that I love because I'm a tangled web of complication. My best friends came to me and brought me to their embrace.

"I need to follow her" I stood up briskly but Spencer stopped me.

"She's angry. She wouldn't hear you out now. Let her calm down and then you tell her everything" I shook my head

"But it's me. She listens to me even when she's angry" that was true Hanna wouldn't talk to anyone when she's mad except for me. I was the only exception.

"That's the point Em. She's angry with you. You're the only one she listens to but I don't think she'd listen to you now" Aria supported Spencer's plead. I weighed their motion and agreed.

"Besides she might be in the middle of the road right now who knows where she's headed" Alison added and I shot her a look. She looked away. Maybe I'm to blame but partly she was too.

"_Em can you help me up with something upstairs?" Alison asked and grabbed me by the wrist. The other 3 girls were outside playing with snowballs. Who would have expected Spencer Hastings to be so ecstatic with snow balls? We were at her lake house making the most of our vacation time. It was the day after Christmas and we wanted to spend it together. We asked Mona to come but she was going to spend time with her mom and some of her relatives so it's just us._

"_Sure" She led me upstairs and I just followed her. "What do you need me-" she didn't hear the rest of my sentence because she had surprised me with her lips. I pushed her away as hard as I could. "Alison!"_

"_I know you still love me" She leaned in and again I pushed her away._

"_I'm with Hanna now" I said to her_

"_Emily you don't have to pretend anymore. I see the secret glances you give me. I'm not oblivious to it. We could fix us Em. Now that A's gone nothing could stop us or break us apart" I've never seen Alison this way. You know the almost desperate look._

"_I'm not pretending Ali" despite her tantalizing blue eyes I didn't give in._

"_Stop it will you Emily?! Just be honest with yourself. You know what you want. You know WHO you want. Say it!"_

"_What do you want to hear Alison? That it's still you? It's still you Ali, Hanna's just the rebound" I'm almost at tears. She fell silent. I did too. "You heard it. Are you happy now? Does that lie satisfy you?"_

"_Emily" she had tears in her eyes and it still gives a pinch in my heart_

"_I loved you Ali. I grew up loving you but it's too late for us." She closed her eyes and bit her lip_

"_Just go" I stared at her crying for a while before I went out the room. I can't believe it. I just rejected the Alison Dilaurentis._

The following day I bid the girls goodbye and headed for Hanna's house. I stopped by the grille to get her something and some flowers for peace offering. I had my whole speech ready. I finally reached the Marin Residence. I parked my car and breathed in. _This is it. Go get your girl Fields._ I brought the flowers and take outs with me and knocked on her door.

"Emily! It's nice to see you" Mrs. Marin opened the door.

"It's nice to see you too Mrs. Marin. I'm here to see Hanna. Is she home?" she smiled at me. A smile that I could only take as a look of disappointment.

"You didn't know?" I gave her my famous I-have-no-clue face. "She went to Maryland last night. She's spending the rest of her vacation with her father." And just like that my life is broken.


	10. Chapter 10

-Emily's POV-

Eventually I had to explain to Mrs. Marin why Hanna left. She asked me why I didn't know and why Hanna promptly went home yesterday and was so eager to be with her dad. I ended up spilling all my feelings to Hanna to Mrs. Marin. All the things I should've been telling my girl, I said it to her mom.

"I'm so sorry Emily" she said after all my crazy confession

"I'm sorry too Mrs. Marin. I'm sorry for hurting your daughter though I didn't intend to" She pulled me in for a hug. She was surprisingly accepting.

Days went by and I haven't heard anything from Hanna. I called her phone but it went directly to voicemail. I even tried the home number Mrs. Marin gave me but they said she wouldn't want to talk to anyone. I didn't push it further. Maybe she still needed space and time to cool down. I didn't give up though. Every day I patiently write to her and leave it on her room. One for each passing day that she's not around. Basically all its content is just me telling her how much I love her.

They've been telling me to go after her but I don't. I respect that she wants to be alone. I used up that time to fix my issues too…in my own way. It doesn't mean it doesn't kill me. Each day without her kills me inside until one day I woke up and decided to stop. I went to her house and left one last message, well it was a recorder actually, what happens to us after this, I'm leaving it all to fate.

* * *

"Emily what are you doing here?" Alison broke through my door.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" I retorted

"It's the first day of class and you weren't around so I came here to check up on you" she said

"I'm fine Alison so could you now please go?" I rudely replied. We weren't 'okay'. I still gave her the cold shoulder. Hanna hasn't come back yet and it bothers me a lot. Vacation's over but she isn't home yet. What if she's never coming back? I couldn't stand up with that. I spent New Year's Eve inside my room. My friends haven't seen me. They visited but I didn't let them in. Mona blamed me for Hanna leaving. Apparently the two of them talk. _Good for her._

"Come on Em you can't stay here forever" She tried to pull the covers of me but I pulled it back.

"Get lost Alison" I covered my face with the pillow.

"You chose not to follow her to Maryland yet here you are making a prisoner of yourself." I rolled my eyes. _So what?_

"Is this your way to wash away your guilt?" Alison sighed dramatically. She sat at the edge of the bed and so I changed my position and sat down with my back on the headboard.

"I want to show you that I'm here for you Em. I love you Emily and seeing you hurt like this hurts me too. I know I haven't been showing it before but I really do care about you. I don't want to see you in pain" She moved an inch space closer and laid her hand on top of mine. "If you would just let me I'll make it up to you. I know it's inappropriate at this point in time but Emily if you just give me one last chance I'll make it all better…please" Months ago I wanted this, a chance to be with Alison but now…there's Hanna.

"I want to give you a chance Ali but then that would be a lie. I want to be with you…as my best friend. We've had so many instances, so many chances but I guess our lovestory isn't just meant to be. Not all love stories are meant to last forever. Some are just glimpse of a short lived love. Our timings don't exactly match up. We're both each other's day late friend." I wiped away the tears running on her cheeks. "Someone else will come along, your own male or female version of Hanna, but I can't be that person Al. I'm sorry. What we are it's all part of the past but with Hanna…I see a future with her, my future." I bring her into my arms for comfort.

"Can I be in that future? As your friend at least?" I nodded and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

-Hanna's POV-

I don't know how long I'm planning to stay here with my dad and his family. It's a breather to be away from Rosewood and all its drama but I hate to admit it that's what I missed. I miss my mom, Spencer, Aria, Mona…and Emily the most. Yeah maybe Alison too. I finally talked to Mona and I told her that I just need time for myself. I told her everything from the beginning to the very end. She got mad at Emily but to no surprise I defended Em. _Don't blame me I love that girl._ Despite the hurt she had brought to me I still love her. One of the reasons that I don't want to go back to Rosewood just yet is that I'm scared. I'm scared that when I go back Emily had totally moved on from me to Alison. I can't really take that against her, I broke up with her. See? This is what she does to me. I heard her say that it's still Alison and that I'm just the rebound yet here I am wanting her back even to the point of wanting to apologize for breaking up with her. _Ugh!_

There wasn't actually much fun here in Maryland except for those father-daughter moments my dad and I had. I found out that my evil step sister wasn't that much of a bitch at all. We managed to make amends and bond but it was different in Rosewood. _Maybe it's time to go back Han? _ I asked myself but then I shook my head no.

Just an hour before dinner while Isabel was cooking the home phone rang.

"Marin residence. Hello." I answered in my jolly tone.

"Hanna you need to come home" my mom said in a dead serious dull tone

"Mom?" Her voice brought thousands and thousands of bad thoughts on my head

"Something happened to Emily" _Yep it's definitely time to go back home._

* * *

It was almost late when I arrived to Rosewood. My dad insisted to drive for me. My mom filled me in on what happened to Emily. Since visiting hours were over I chose to rest for the night and visit her early morning. I retreated to my room and saw that nothing changed since the night I left. The only ones they caught my eyes were stacks of folded colored papers on my desk. I opened one and recognized the familiar hand writing, it was from Emily.

'_**Dear Hanna,**_

_**I blame myself that you left but you should've stayed and listened to me explain. There was more to that than what you heard Han. It was pure sarcasm. It was a lie. I want to be with you and no one else. I said I haven't figured it out yet but I did. Alison's my first love and she'd be always that. She'd always hold a special place in my heart but not as much as you.**_

_**I never thought loving me would hurt you that much. If only I could take away the pain I caused you I would. For every tear the fell from your eye two fell from mine because I'm the reason behind those tears. I love you Hanna. Please come back to me…please**_

_**Emily'**_

The next few letters were almost the same. She told me why she loved me, why we should be together. She kept apologizing too. I cried and I cried as I read it. On one letter she even listed down 365 reasons why she loves me and said in the end that she has those 365 reasons but the most important reason why she loves me…she can't explain. By midnight I finished reading everything.

"I see you saw what she left here" My mom entered my room

"Yeah. Have you read this?" I was wondering if my mom knew about us

"No. Whatever you and Emily fought about always remember that at the end of the day you're each other's rock" I hugged my mother. She was absolutely right. Emily was my rock and I am hers.

"I'm going to sleep now. You should too." She gave me a kiss on my forehead and left.

I changed to my sleeping clothes and lay on my bed. Just as I was about to turn off my pink lamp I saw an unfamiliar gadget beside it. _What's this?_ Below the gadget was another small piece of paper.

"_**You must be wondering why I didn't go after you. I wanted to babe but I knew you wanted to clear up your mind. It sucks without you around. Really suck. I spent the New Year alone. I wish I spent it with you. I love you Hanna. I wanted to tell you that. You know I thought things over and I…I realized that if you really love someone you don't force yourself to them. That's what you did. You didn't force yourself to me but Hanna I want to be with you but if you don't want to be with me anymore I'd understand. I love you so much baby."**_

After reading the note I picked up the gadget. There was a button on it so I pressed it. A sound came out of it, not just a sound but the sound of the best voice in the world. Emily's.

_**So here's a song that a friend of mine that I met in Austin wrote. Pardon my voice but here it goes:**_

'_**I wrote this really nice song**_

_**To see if I can make things right**_

_**I know you've been avoiding me**_

_**But I just wanna end this fight**_

_**I didn't mean to hurt you**_

_**I didn't know what to say**_

_**But I don't wanna lose you**_

_**I'm hoping that this will save the day**_

_**Cause you're the salt to my pepper**_

_**You're the moon to my sun**_

_**We're like Batman and Robin**_

_**When we're out having fun**_

_**And we're gonna be together**_

_**Till we're old and grey**_

_**So all I ask of you is please don't pull away**_

_**Please don't pull away**_

_**Please don't pull away**_

_**So all I ask of you is please don't pull away'**_

It honestly lifted up my heart. Emily did love me it's clear on all her efforts. It was more worth than if she went after. Though it doesn't mean I'm getting back together with her.

* * *

The first thing I did during the morning was to visit her. I was nervous to see her. Again I felt scared of all my what ifs. I finally reached the room the receptionist told me. I opened the knob and saw a sleeping Emily…with a sleeping Alison on a chair beside her bed with Ali's hand holding Emily's. My jaw clenched and my breathing hitched. _This is what I was scared about._ I don't know how long I was staring at them before Mrs. Fields called me out and I turned around.

"When did you get back honey?" she gave me a very smile close enough to remind me of her daughter's.

"Late last night. I heard about Emily. How is she?" We both looked at the sleeping beauty

"She's fine. Injured but fine." I nodded

"I better get going. It's nice to see you Mrs. Fields" I gave her a hug

"Wouldn't you wait for them to wake up?" she asked

"I think I won't" she bid me goodbye and I left.

* * *

-Emily's POV-

I was finally allowed to go home after 2 nights at the hospital. My mom told me that Hanna paid me a visit, too bad I was asleep. What's worse is that she might probably saw Alison in my hospital room too. Aria and Spencer told me they haven't seen her around yet.

After a long debate with my mom she allowed me to get out of the house to go to Hanna's. Nervous? I'm not. Terrified? That's more like it. Mrs. Marin let me in and pointed upstairs. Slowly I take one step at a time to Hanna's bedroom. I'm finally going to face her after she walked out on me.

"Welcome home" I greeted her and came in without knocking. She looked like she was reading a book which was very unusual.

"Hey. Come in I guess?" There was tad awkwardness in the room.

"How are-" "How was-" We spoke together and fell silent both of us smiling slyly.

"You go first" I suggested

"How are you?" she pointed at the bandage on my head

"Better now…especially that you're back." I saw her cheeks turn red. It's a good sign maybe. "I just had a little mishaps that's all"

"A little mishaps? You landed at the hospital Em. Ex-Anchor and Assistant Coach slipped by the poolside" she let out a laugh and so did I.

"How would I know that I'd slip? I've been in that place for years and it was the only time it happened" I defended myself. It was really embarrassing and painful I might add. "My mom told me you dropped by"

"I did. You were asleep…and Alison too" Her head ducked down. I know what it meant.

"She was just there as a friend." She nodded. I looked around and saw that my letters and the recorder was nowhere around. "Did you get my messages?"

"Yeah" I gave her a look that says 'and?' "I really appreciate your effort Em and for the record your voice wasn't that horrible." It was my turn to duck my head. We fell silent again. Longer this time. I reached out for her hand and put my hand on top of hers and squeezed it.

"I love you" I declared randomly. She just smiled. I missed that smile. I thought about it for a few seconds. What would she do if I kissed her? I wouldn't know if I wouldn't try would I? I slowly leaned in to her to the point that our lips met. I kissed her and she kissed me back. I cupped her cheeks and her hand tangled to my hair. From sitting on the side of the bed I moved myself and straddled her.

"This…doesn't change…anything" she said in between kisses.

"I know" I captured her lips again biting on her lower lip before pulling away.

"Did you come home because of me?" she shook her head but smiled goofily

"Just shut up and kiss me" she pulled me back and kissed me again

"Tell me" I begged her

"Maybe" she smirked before grabbing me by the neck and running her arms on my back that sent tingling feelings on my spine. _I guess maybe will be our okay._


	11. Chapter 11

-Alison's POV-

"So how are you and Hanna?" I overheard Spencer asking Emily.

"We're okay but not that okay but we're okay" Emily whispered back. I think they didn't notice how loud they both were.

"You sound like Hanna right now Em…Ali are you done?" I shook my head so they'd think my attention is still on the review sheets Spencer gave me. Not to brag but I am smart but I still need the Hasting's power to be sure for my AP Chemistry.

"We're okay…as friends. She doesn't want to get back together just yet. I love her Spence. I want to be with her and I'm planning to win her heart again" I look at Emily discreetly. She doesn't look so happy hell she's not happy at all. I know just what could make her happy or rather who.

"I think I'm done Spence. Will you check my work" I cut off their 'secret' conversation and handed Spencer my paper. I gathered my belongings before standing up.

"I'm gonna head out now too. I still need to drop off something for my mom at the precinct." Emily said standing up too. Her mom was now working back at the precinct. I didn't mind the results of the review Spencer gave.

* * *

When I got home I left all my school stuff and grabbed the keys of the car my dad gave me. I didn't want it but he insisted. The drive to Hanna's house was rather quick. There was no other car parked outside but Hanna's. She was surprised to see me I could clearly tell.

"Alison, come in" She motioned for me to get in. "Do you want anything? Soda? Tea?" I smiled and thanked her politely. We sat across each other wordlessly until I decided to kill the silence.

"I love Emily." She cut my words off

"I don't think I should be listening to this" I sighed and continued

"I love Emily and she loved me…but she loves you now. I can't force her to choose me. If only I can…well I can't blame her though. After all what I did to her, to all of you, being loved by her at some point is good enough for me." Years ago I wouldn't have been saying these things. I wouldn't have been this vulnerable with anyone. "You're an idiot you know that?"

"Excuse me?" Hanna quite snapped with what I just said but it was right. She was an idiot.

"Emily loves you don't you get it? She wants to be with you. You make her happy. You were the hope she needed at time of despair. You were the light on her darkness. While I, I am the darkness. I remind her of pain and of the heartaches and betrayal."

"But it still hurts. What I heard at the lake house still hurts. Seeing you two makes me hurt. She already said sorry and I forgave her but how can I look at her…and you…and not feel the pain?" Hanna was biting her lower lip that I feared that blood would come out of it soon

"What you heard at the lake house was nothing. I forced her to say it. Well not those words but I provoked her. I wanted to hear those from Emily. I want to hear her say that she still loves me and I did but it didn't make me feel any good. She said it out of spite for me. You wanna know one of my secrets?"

"Here goes the secrets again. Alison is this your way of making us special again and worship you and give in to what you want?" I understood why she had that impression.

"Hear me out. I guess I never told anyone this, maybe Emily but no one else. You know what my biggest regret is? It's not being a bitch to people. Yes I feel sorry but not as much remorse as it. The biggest mistake of my life was telling Emily that all the kisses were just for practice. She believed that lie for a long time that when the time came and I told her the truth she doubted me. She didn't tell me she did but I felt it. So you see letting someone like Emily get away brings you this big hole in your heart and even with my regrets and wishes, I was too late." I didn't hide the tears. I'm not the old Alison who doesn't show her emotions. I wanted Hanna to see that I was serious.

"Where are you getting at? I love Emily okay. I want her but if we're going to get back together I don't want to feel insecure anymore. I don't want to feel scared that one day she's going to leave me for you. It's not something you could help me with or neither can her. This is me now Alison. I need time to reassure myself that Emily and I are something I could hold on to…if possible forever." I reached out to squeeze Hanna's hand. Hanna had always been my second favorite.

"I understand. I just wanted to help. I want to see Emily happy, even if it's not with me. She's broken Han, she needs you. But I think you need to fix yourself first too." She squeezed my hand back and moved herself to hug me.

"Thank you for understanding Ali. If Emily and I work things out you're the first to know…and I promise to take care of your killer. But I just need more time" She said without pulling away.

"Don't take too long Han" I rubbed her back in random patterns. We both pulled away and smiled. Funny how Hanna and I have so much in common. I know I have to make it up to Hanna big time for all the things I've done, this one's a start.

"Stay for dinner. My mom's going home late tonight." She offered.

"How about you tell Mona to come over. The three of us could maybe bond over episodes of Gossip Girl. I haven't got the chance to binge when I was in hiding." I was unsure if she'd like the idea. If there's someone whom I should make up to too it's Mona. I've made her suffer too much. "I mean. I've regretted the way I treated you girls especially her. We've worked together but I didn't get to make it up to her. So...so what'd you say?" _Was I rambling?_

"Who knew Alison Dilaurentis rambles aside from when she talks to Emily?" I raised a brow at her before laughing with her. _Hanna Goofball Marin._ "That would be nice Ali"

* * *

Hanna, Mona and I ended up having an impromptu sleepover to which I hope the other 3 girls wouldn't mind. It was a sunny Sunday morning when I went home from Hanna's. It was a nice surprise to see Jason around talking about business with dad. If only mom could have seen this.

"Hey Ali" the two men in the house greeted me. I walked to them and planted a kiss on both of their cheeks. I was mean but I did love my family.

"It's nice to see you around Jason. Business huh?" I peeked at the scattered papers on the desk

"I guess it's time to learn something about our family business and put my education into good use." He said proudly putting an arm around my shoulders. Jason had really changed. I was even surprised he graduated from an Ivy League School. _Who would have thought?_

"Why don't you go upstairs honey. Jason has a surprise for you." My dad said and it made me wonder. Now that A's gone I think I'm up for a good surprise.

I went up to my room to see what the surprise was, turns out that what was a who.

"Cece? Oh my God! Cece!" I ran to my long time best friend and tackled her keeping my arms wrapped around her tight.

"I see you've missed me" she hugged me tighter before she pulled away looking at me from head to foot before pulling me in again. She was always there for me even joining the A team to spy for me.

"When did you get back? You should've called me you bitch. How are you?" When we revealed A's identity I asked for a plea bargain for Cece so that the police would consider her killing of Wilden a self defense. Eventually her name was cleared when the police had connected everything and ruled out that it was indeed self defense.

"Did you like my surprise?" Jason entered my room. I didn't even notice him with how much focused I was on Cece.

"Thank you Jason but wait…how?" Cece walked to Jason and intertwined their fingers together and Jason turned his arm so he could wrap it on Cece while they still hold hands then kissed the top of her head.

"No way!" The two of them just laughed. "Details. I want details"

"Okay. I kept tabs on you. I felt scared when you teamed up with Mona to pull that stunt so I flew back to get closer to you in case something might go out of plan. I coincidentally met with him on a store and he wouldn't let me go until I tell him everything. Did I kill Wilden? What was I doing out in the open? Did I know who killed your mom? The basic questions. I ended up telling him everything I know. To make the story short we got back together." I listened close to Cece's explanation. It was like a story from the movies. Well our lives were too. "and…" Cece didn't continue talking but just showed me her left hand instead. The ring on her finger couldn't be more obvious. _RING?!_

"What? Wait. For real?" I look at them with astonishment. Cece Drake and Jason Dilaurentis are getting hitched? They both nodded with wide grin on their faces. "Congratulations you two" I wrapped my arms around them. To be honest I couldn't imagine anyone fit for my brother but Cece.

"You, Cece Drake, is a woman full of surprises" I said still hugging them

"Still wondering why we're best friends?" I shook my head

"Could I join the group hug?" My dad said from behind them.

"Come here dad" He joined us. For the first time the Dilaurentis's wasn't all about drama.

Cece and I exchanged more stories before lunch and now that we are eating. Wow! Is this what having a real family feels like?

"So Ali, Jason and I are thinking of going somewhere for a while before settling down. Maybe Greece or Italy " Cece opened up

"What about Paris? It's sweet and romantic" I suggested

"Oh not Paris. I went into hiding in there right? I was thinking of somewhere else…and we were thinking that maybe you want to join us?" she trailed of

"I-I'm not so sure" I just came back and now I'm going away again?

"Think about it Al, you've said it yourself Emily's not into you anymore" Jason butted in the conversation with an amused look

"Hold it. You're into Emily? Emily Fields?" I rolled my eyes and shot Cece a glare. My dad just chuckled.

"Yes. Continue" I motioned for Cece to continue but Jason butted in again

"Wow. How come I didn't know about this? So you really are into jocks sis" he laughed earning a nudge from Cece and a snort from me

"Moving on" I emphasized my words and glared at Cece for mentioning that sad fact

"One of your reasons to come back was Emily but now that you and her can't be something else anymore then the only reason you have is your dad and Jason. With all that had happened don't you think it's nice to have a fresh start? Move somewhere and start over a new." Cece said in a serious tone

"as a family" Jason added now having the same tone as Cece.

"Family" I said the word with a smile. I now have a genuine family. This house, it's not just a house anymore, it's a home. It feels nice.

"Think about it okay?" Cece squeezed my hand but my mind was still amused with the word family.

* * *

After that sweet moment with my family, wow family, I'm still dazed with the word, I called Spencer and Aria to help me up with something. I still haven't stopped thinking about the talk I had with Hanna. I realized that in the end I'm still Alison Dilaurentis and I still wanted and could make things go my way.

"Alison are you sure about this? What if Em-" I put my hand over Spencer's shoulder. She was nervous as hell for my surprise to Emily.

"Emily's going to love it. Right Aria?" I looked over to Aria who just nodded. She looked confused though.

"Okay so you know what to do right? See you there" Aria and I ran down through our plan again before I went out of the brew where we met and went to Emily's house. Spencer had already left ahead of me.

"Emily! Emily wait!" I called out when I saw Emily headed to her door.

"Ali. What a surprise" She looked at me and smiled. That was the smile that melts my heart in a blink of an eye

"Can you come with me today? I just need to be somewhere" she looked hesitant. "Please?" I gave her my best puppy look which hopefully she can't turn down

"Fine. I'll just put these grocery bags inside first." She went in and let me wait for her on her porch. It didn't take her long to come back and I drove us both to Spencer's lake house. She didn't ask where we were headed and even fell asleep on the way. _God she's so beautiful._ I love the way how Emily trusts me.

"Where are we?" She asked when she woke up. I was almost at Spencer's lake house. "Ali?" she looked at me curiously when she had taken in where we were headed

"We're here!" I looked at her and smiled then took the keys out of ignition before going out of the car.

"What are we doing here?" she asked looking around. Emily Fields, the girl with thousands of questions.

"Come on" I took her hand in mine and guided her inside the house. When we got inside the lights were dimmed and there were petals on the floor with fragrant candles lit up. All thanks to Spencer.

"What's this?" Emily asked looking around her

"Being loved by you was the best thing that ever happened to me. I wasn't just loved by anyone. I was loved by the most amazing girl I know, you, Emily Fields. Letting you believe that it was one sided all those time was the biggest mistake I made. I love you Emily. I love the way you smile. I love the way you look when you don't seem to have a clue on what's going on. I basically love all of you. I want to be with you Emily…but maybe not on this lifetime. We've had our chances you were right, we missed all those. I only want you happy Emily and that happiness is not something I could give. I'm…" I almost choked on my words with my tears. "I'm setting you free." I walked closer to her. My feet almost didn't move. I felt so heavy but I was able to move closer to her and kiss her forehead. I stayed in there a little longer before pulling away. "In another lifetime Em, in another set of chances where we could be together, I swear I'll never let you go." I walked away leaving Emily with tears. When I opened the door there was Aria and Spencer looking at me with sympathy. I nodded at them. _Phase 2 of the plan._

Aria then guided the blind folded Hanna from her car to the house. I never left my place by the door and neither did Emily who was at the center of the house. I looked at Hanna then looked back at Emily. Before Aria and Hanna could reach the house I rushed back to Emily and pulled her in to plant a real chaste kiss on her lips. _One last kiss._

"I love you" I said then I left as fast as I went. When I went back by the door Aria was just about to let loose of the blind fold. Hanna was surprised to see everyone more so the setup inside the house. I gave her a tight embrace and whispered to her ear. "Take care of my mermaid" I brushed past her running to where the cars were parked. I cried my heart out. I haven't felt like this in my whole life. It hurts so much. I love Emily that's why I'm setting her free.

"Ali" I could a hand rubbing circles on my back. I hastily wiped away the tears on my face and composed myself.

"That was the bravest and most selfless thing we have ever seen of you" Spencer said still rubbing my back.

"Thanks for the help guys" They pulled me both in their arms and I broke down. How could I not?

"Ssshh. It's going to be okay" Aria consoled me. I know it would. When I was finally capable of holding back my tears we looked at the couple inside the house. They were talking to each other seriously and I'm almost sure they were crying.

"I think those two would take a while. Aria and I are gonna go now. So, what do you have in mind Ali?" Spencer asked. I thought about it for a moment.

"I'll stick around for a bit, just see how it turns out." They nodded understandably

"See you tomorrow Alison" once more we gave each other a hug before they went inside the car. I waved and waited for them to be gone before I slowly walked to the porch of the lake house. I sat at the very first step of the staircase. I could hear Emily and Hanna talking but the words weren't audible. I could also hear the background music playing. It was Mine by Taylor swift but on Naya Rivera's version. It was part of the plan that when Hanna enters Spencer would start up the song and play it on repeat. I turned around to see what was happening on them two. I saw that they have made up, surely they won't be kissing passionately if they haven't. Emily pulled away and stared at Hanna's eyes the way she used to look at me or even better than that. I was part of Emily's journey but not her destination. Hanna was her soulmate. I stood up and started to walk away. I could still faintly hear the song.

'_She is the best thing that's ever been mine'_

Yeah. She was, Emily was the best thing that I missed the chance to call mine.

I entered my car and drove away leaving the two lovebirds. As I traveled the road something crossed my mind. I have two paths to travel, one was to stay, the other was to move away…for good.


End file.
